Dark & Light
by trytocreate
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Hyukjae tahun ini spesial. Tidak ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Tidak ada yang meniup lilin bersamanya. Demi harta, keluarga Donghae rela menjodohkan Donghae dengan Sungmin, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae dengan Hyukjae... / jangan percaya summary/ HaeHyuk/ KyuMin/ HaeMin


Title: Dark & Light

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: Haehyuk, Kyumin, Haemin, etc.

Warning: GS, TYPOs, OOC, EYD, possibility for changing couple, etc.

Length: chaptered/ novel

.

_'Selamat ulang tahun~ Kau sudah dapat kue-nya kan? Aku mau kau mengirim foto-mu dengan kue itu. Sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu :(_

_I Love You! Chuu~'_

.

Jari-jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas layar _touch screen_ ponselnya. Ia berpose tersenyum hingga terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera. Kembali ia mengetik lincah di atas layarnya.

_img-173681QW625xZy00. jpg_

_Sent_

.

Ponsel itu dibiarkan tergeletak di sisi-nya. Ia menghela nafas. Senyum yang sedari tadi dikembangkannya berubah menjadi senyum keterpaksaan. Kue itu diletakkan kembali ke lemari pendingin dan ia kembali bersandar di sofa.

Seharusnya, hari ini hari yang spesial...

Ah benar. Hari ini memang spesial. Jika setiap tahun selalu ada yang mengucap ulang tahun padanya, maka tidak untuk tahun ini. Spesial bukan?

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menghela nafas. Masih pukul 7 malam tapi tubuh sudah begitu berat rasanya. Ia pun memutuskan berbaring di kamar, menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_.

"_Orangtua-ku memintaku menghadiri pertemuan."_

Hyukjae memukul-mukul dadanya, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba ada. Pertemuan... antar klien bisnis kah?

Namun mengapa Hyukjae bisa membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin seharusnya tak ada?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menutupi luka biru kecil yang terdapat di lengan atas kanannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi itu luka baru kan? Pasti sakit. Apalagi kau harus-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula ini hanya pertemuan dengan klien bisnis." Sungmin menenangkan. Ia memutuskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan perlahan menjauh.

"Kembalilah Kyu. Aku tidak mau mereka tau keberadaanmu. Aku tidak tega melihat bagaimana mereka mengataimu Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak rela, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti ucapan sang kekasih. Ia melihat bagaimana Sungmin mulai menjauhinya, memasuki sebuah gedung mewah di tengah pusat perbelanjaan kota para kalangan burjouis. Matanya terus mengawasi Sungmin, memastikan ia berjalan dengan aman sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke rumah sederhananya.

.

.

.

.

.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, membiarkan seorang pemuda keluar menapaki lorong lantai 15. Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam formal menyambutnya dengan senyum yang juga formal. Orang ini, pasti karyawan ayahnya.

"Di sebelah sini tuan muda." wanita itu memberi arahan. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Lantai dilapisi karpet beludru cokelat tua bergaris abstrak kuning biru dan hijau, lampu kuning terang diselingi putih setiap 2 meternya, jarak antar ruangan bersebrangan sekitar 2 meter dan secara horizontal sekitar 8 meter, dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan ternama yang tentu saja hanya tiruannya di dindingnya yang berwarna putih-krem dan beberapa cermin yang diletakkan setiap melalui 3 kamar. Di akhir lorong menuju lift, kaca besar setinggi 2 meter tak tertutupi tirai memberikan pemandangan malam yang indah dengan lampu-lampu kota menghiasi jalan raya dan perbukitan kecil di belakangnya.

Bagus. Hyukjae pasti akan menyukai tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya untuk melakukan sedikit keisengan. Tidak ada larangan untuk memfoto interior hotel kan?

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Akan sangat memalukan jika tiba-tiba saja suara jepretan foto terdengar di lorong yang sekarang ini hanya dilewati oleh 2 manusia tak saling kenal. Bisa jadi si karyawan merasa terlalu percaya diri karenanya.

Donghae kembali memasukan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Hyukjae yang senang karena mendapatkan inspirasi baru untuk membuat desain interior hotel yang sedang ia coba tekuni. Donghae menghilangkan senyum dan memasang wajah biasanya saat karyawan sang ayah berbalik badan. Tak lupa ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi kesan gagah dan berwibawa.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda. Silahkan masuk ke dalam, tuan besar sudah menunggu anda."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan wanita itu membungkuk pamit. Kakinya melangkah memasuki restoran yang terkenal akan masakan khas negeri tirai bambu itu. Sebagus-bagusnya desain restoran ini, Donghae masih menyukai lorong yang sempat ia lalui tadi.

Kenapa harus _Chinese Food_? Apa kliennya kali ini berasal dari negeri berpopulasi terbanyak itu? Atau ayahnya sedang merindukan masakan dari negeri asalnya?

"Ah, kau sudah datang nak." Sang ayah menyapa. Ia melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Donghae datang dan menduduki salah satu kursi di meja bundar yang muat disinggahi 15 orang itu. Sebagai anak penurut, Donghae mendudukkan diri di samping sang ibu.

"Ini pertemuan apa?" Kalimat pertanyaan itulah yang pertama keluar dari bibir Donghae. Melihat para tamu yang tersenyum aneh padanya tanpa langsung mengungkapkan niat berbisnis mereka, Donghae sudah merasa ada yang janggal.

"Tunggu saja, paling sebentar lagi- Ah! Itu dia!"

Melihat ibu menunjuk pemuda lain, Donghae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menautkan alisnya. Siapa bocah ini?

"Sungmin-ah. Silahkan duduk. Ah ya. Semuanya silahkan makan hidangan yang sudah tersedia." Heechul selaku ibu Donghae mempersilahkan. Donghae menatap heran lawan bisnisnya. Pandangan bertanya ia alihkan kepada adik perempuannya, Amber yang menundukkan kepala dan Jonghyun, kakaknya yang membuang muka kearah lain.

"Hae." panggilan yang tertuju padanya mampu membuat Donghae menolehkan kepala. Ia memberi senyum formal saat orangtua-nya memperkenalkan sang lawan bisnis beserta orangtua-nya.

"Namanya Choi Sungmin, putra dan anak satu-satunya dari Choi Company. Tahun depan ia memasuki 18 tahun dan Sungmin, ini Lee Donghae. Putra keluarga kami yang kedua. Usianya menginjak 23 baru sore 2 minggu lalu."

Donghae dan Sungmin saling menganggukkan kepala sebagai rasa hormat, mengingat tak mungkinnya mereka berjabat tangan dalam jarak berjauhan seperti sekarang ini, di tengah lautan makanan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus diurus kali ini?" Donghae melangsungkan pertanyaannya.

Heechul tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Hankyung, suaminya, kemudian kembali kepada Donghae.

"_Appa_-mu akan menjelaskan."

Hankyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, tersenyum sambil menopang dagu-nya.

"Perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama saling menguatkan dan saling menopang satu sama lain untuk jangka waktu yang sangat panjang."

Donghae diam menunggu lanjutan sang ayahanda. Ia percaya masih ada yang ingin dilanjutkan dari kalimat itu.

"Rencana kami adalah..." Hankyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Yah, singkatnya, kalian akan bertunangan awal tahun depan dan menikah di bulan berikutnya."

Tanpa sengaja Donghae menjatuhkan sendok yang dikenakannya sementara Sungmin mulai batuk-batuk tersedak. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan mata yang agak membulat dan mulut yang sedikit ternganga.

"A-apa?"

"Seperti yang di bilang oleh _appa_-mu nak, kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangan awal tahun depan dan menikah di bulan berikutnya." Ayah Sungmin menjelaskan ulang. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin!" Sungmin yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Dihiraukannya tatapan kesal sang ibu.

"_Appa_! Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukkie? Bukankah _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah menyetujui hubungan kami?" Donghae juga mengelak. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat raut khawatir dari rekan bisnisnya, yang takut anaknya dipermainkan.

"Benar, kami menyetujuimu. Tapi kami tidak bilang kalian bisa melangsungkan hubungan kalian hingga ke pelaminan."

Donghae menatap Amber dan Jonghyun yang sedari tadi membuang muka, tak tega melihat sang putra kedua. Mata Donghae memanas akibat emosi yang ditahannya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak mereka saja?" Donghae mencoba menahan emosinya, melayangkan protes kepada sang ibunda. Heechul menggeleng.

"Yang itu," Heechul menunjuk Jonghyun, "pasangannya berasal dari Kim Company." Jari Heechul berpindah ke sebelahnya, Amber, "Yang itu, sudah di pesan oleh putra konglomerat Lau."

"Kalau kau lebih memilih Lee Hyukjae, kau berarti sudah berani kurang ajar. Lebih baik dia keluar dari kehidupanmu." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya tanpa dipedulikannya kulitnya yang bisa saja tergesek lecet.

Sungmin menatap Donghae tidak tega. Seperti Donghae, ia juga mengalami pergolakan batin yang serupa. Tapi, sudah sejak lama sekali Sungmin berpura-pura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia pun tak tau.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

Donghae menatap Sungmin. Kedua manusia itu memancarkan pandangan sendu dan tersakiti. Seakan berkomunikasi, Sungmin dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, urusan kita sudah selesai. Kalian bisa mendekatkan diri untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ayo! Lanjutkan makannya!" Kepala keluarga Lee mempersilahkan para tamu-nya makan. Donghae yang sudah kehilangan selera makan, menatap sang ibunda penuh mohon.

"Aku... aku masih boleh dengan Hyukjae kan? Masih boleh dekat dengannya kan?"

Heechul menarik nafas. Mengingat kondisi Hyukjae yang berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae, Heechul akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Ia masih memiliki hati.

"Dengan syarat, hubungan kalian akan berakhir saat pertunanganmu dan Sungmin dijalankan."

Donghae merasakan adanya pisau menancap di dada-nya. Donghae tersenyum getir. Semua ini terlalu mendadak dan waktu yang bisa ia manfaatkan tak sampai 1 tahun.

Tapi... ini semua jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tak ada kesempatan sama sekali.

.

_Donghae dan Sungmin, menjerat diri mereka sendiri ke dalam permainan takdir... bersama mereka yang terkasihi..._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**a/n:**

Thanks yang udah baca ^^

nggak janji update cepet /o\

Masalah judul... emang selalu menipu...

see u~


End file.
